A Simple Answer
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Tillia and Borgakh get into an argument at the breakfast table about their first meeting. Secrets come to light. Fem!DB x Borgakh the Steel Heart. Femslash.


**Date: Tirdas, 20th of Frostfall, 4E 201**

**Location: Skyrim / Falkreath Hold / Lakeview Manor**

It was a simple morning for once. The weather was heavy with rain and hail, keeping Tillia and Borgakh inside. The break was welcome, of course, for months without rest called for vacation.

Camping was all well and good, Tillia pondered, but only in moderation. If she had the choice now, after spending so many days sleeping outside, she'd never do it again. She'd certainly had her fill.

"Hey, Tillia."

Blinking at the tone in her companion's voice, the Dragonborn paused from her consumption of breakfast. Borgakh had stopped eating entirely. Her demeanor was awfully focused for so early in the morning.

"Yes?"

"What made you help me? Back in the beginning. You never told me why you did it."

Tillia drew up, confused, "I need a reason?"

Borgakh grimaced, "It's not like other races view orcs as attractive. I get you like helping people, but at that time it was all the money you had. You could have been choosing to starve to help me. Or worse."

"Okay, first of all- you're beautiful. Second, my reasoning back then was pretty terrible. Third, why are you curious about it now of all days?"

"As if," the orc scoffed, turning her gaze elsewhere, "I'm hardly one to gaze at even by orcish standards. Besides, I'm allowed to ask about the event that changed my life. I've wanted to know what brought you into my life beyond sheer happenstance."

Quickly growing annoyed at her companion's nerve, Tillia stood up- shoving her chair to the ground at the force, "Well I think you're one of the most alluring people I've ever met. Gods, Borgakh. You think I would have given you everything I had left and asked someone like your father to release you to freedom for any old woman I ran into? Maybe I hated the idea of your life being laid ahead of you without your consent. Maybe you ought to have more faith in me than thinking I chose you on a whim."

Borgakh stood herself, slow and deliberate to show her own growing irritation, "Stop trying to make me feel better about my looks and just answer the question. You keep saying 'maybe' like it's only a part of it. What are you keeping from me?"

"You stop telling me I'm lying when I'm not! I have my reasons for what I did. None of them would satisfy you judging by your disbelief at whatever I say. Just to remind you, I never told you I needed your companionship. You can leave anytime you wish." At that, Tillia grabbed up her remaining breakfast and turned to leave.

"An orc follows until death." A biting voice reminded her behind her back.

Tillia glared in return, "Then what the oblivion is your freedom for?"

The door to the upper porch slammed closed behind Tillia, leaving Borgakh to sit alone inside.

The orc threw her gaze about the room, seeing souvenirs and salvage from the many places she and Tillia had been together. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of how closely tied their lives became since that day.

Sighing, she sunk back into her chair. Even the salt shaker, she thought as she picked the object from the table, had been picked out by the both of them. After deliberating for ten minutes over which to get.

It was unthinkable to leave Tillia now. They were so close. Tillia's home felt like Borgakh's as well. Tillia herself felt like home… More than her own people ever had.

Maybe following until death was an offshoot of the truth. An excuse she used to ignore her deeper reasons.

Borgakh sighed again, "She'll be upset all day now…"

…

The door to the porch whooshed open, much to Tillia's annoyance. She couldn't have three hours to herself anymore? All she wanted was to watch the storm and try to pretend she had no problems.

"Hey, Tillia."

The Dragonborn ignored the voice behind her. Not a single problem in the world or beyond.

"Tillia."

Even if one of these nonexistent problems followed her everywhere she went. Rolling her eyes to herself, she resolved to act like she was listening to whatever the gods Borgakh decided to talk about now. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you earlier instead of assuming you were lying. It's just hard to believe considering…" she trailed off for a moment, not moving to approach Tillia in order to give her space. "Anyway, I made some troll bites if you want any. They're still your favorite?"

It was almost infuriating how impossible Borgakh made it to remain angry with her. If it wasn't for her damned cooking it would at least be thinkable. "I'm trying to be mad at you."

"And I'm trying to bring you back to me…" Borgakh sighed. Footsteps quietly thumping against the wood sounded a careful approach. "When I say that orcs follow until death… I mean that I follow until death. I follow you."

"But why?" honestly, Tillia did want to know. She'd never let Borgakh think paying her dowry meant they had to travel together. She'd told her once, twice, as many times as Tillia's position brought them trouble. Borgakh always answered with that one line. An orc follows until death. It had never sat well with the redhead.

"At first, I didn't know where to go. What direction to take. I figured I could follow you for a while and see where the road took me."

"At first?"

"Yeah," Borgakh swallowed, "Along the way we became friends. We grew close… You've become the most important part of my life. Every day I wake up I'm happy with the knowledge my day will be spent with you. Tillia, I remain at your side because it's the only place in this world I want to be."

Tillia's eyes flickered, wetting just so, "I didn't know you cared that much…"

Borgakh offered her arms, opening herself up to her dearest companion. Tillia didn't turn away. She rose into her companion's arms, squeezing the orc tightly. She never wanted to let go.

"I care, so much. More than I should."

"Well now, I will argue that," Tillia sniffled, looking up into the eyes of her dear friend, "There's no limit on care in this dynamic."

It was meant as a joke. But as the words left her mouth they seemed so much heavier than she'd imagined. Borgakh's suddenly grave expression magnified the effect tenfold.

An unspoken phrase presented itself before them, as it had so many times before.

"Do you mean that?" Borgakh murmured.

Tillia hummed, "I do."

Then Borgakh kissed her. It was slow and soft. Entirely unlike the image she presented to the outside world. Tillia kept holding on, drinking in the feverous passion her companion had hidden. Reveling in the affection they both had deprived themselves of for too long.

When they parted it was quiet. Everything went still. Tillia's hand caressed Borgakh's face as the breathless orc whispered, "That's how much I care…"

"Show me again."

Tillia's request brought them back together, lungs heaving and hearts singing. The orc promised herself never to hold back her true words again. The human silently swore that she would properly confess herself… After a troll bite or two.

...

A/N: so maybe I like orcs a lot. Let me know if you want more or if you wanna see a specific ship.


End file.
